Can't Pretend
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: Chitose quisiera creer que ella es simplemente la pequeña hermana de su amigo de la infancia. •ChitosexAnn•
**Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

Chitose quisiera creer que ella es simplemente la pequeña hermana de su amigo de la infancia, aunque le cueste bastante llamarla como tal porque le disgusta considerar a Kippei así solamente. Debido a que es notable que su amistad sigue patente pues, aunque el pasado pasó, siempre estará presente como ambos están para el otro a pesar de los errores y a pesar de la distancia, incluso si no es casi todo el tiempo como en sus días en Kyuushu.

Entonces lo que se vuelve incoherente es la razón más coherente del punto: que no quiera estar precisamente a lado de su amigo en esos instantes y que no lo esté, de hecho, porque ha dejado más plantado a Kippei que el arbusto, firmemente enraizado al suelo, cuyas flores está admirando como admiraría algún muchacho a su amada. O está seguro de que ésa comparación haría cualquiera si notara la mirada religiosa con la que aprecia siempre la naturaleza.

Y hay una sensación familiar en que Ann esté a su lado, quejándose de un café tibio para el frío que hace en Tokio en esos instantes y se queja además respecto al Café donde no lo encontró a él.

Chitose no duda en disculparse aunque no lo sienta totalmente, ya que él no quería café ni quería estar en el Café. Si bien aceptó que sería su punto de encuentro, al menor movimiento de vacilación sus pies cambiaron su rumbo como su mente decide su vida.

Por saberlo bien _ **"Chitose es Chitose"**_ diría Kippei, como explicación para su hermana, porque él sí que comprende perfectamente que ser Chitose significa pensar mucho, pensar de más o no pensar bien a veces.

Y _**"No has cambiado nada"**_ es una frase, usual en los hermanos Tachibana, que ahora sale a modo de regaño por sus malos hábitos y que en ese segundo desea aceptar solo viniendo de Kippei por el antojo de demostrarle a Ann que sí ha cambiado.

Aún así no lo niega sino que lo acepta. Chitose entiende que sigue siendo el mismo de ayer, de días, semanas, meses y un año antes, que es muy opuesto a Kippei, quien ha cambiado varias cosas, desde el acento hasta el juego violento. Sin embargo no está aquí para criticar a Kippei o criticarse a él mismo por lo que hace inconcientemente o reclamarle a sus piernas o manos, u otras partes de su cuerpo, por meterse apresuradamente en terrenos que le agradan.

Es así que de pronto la tiene en frente suyo, a tan solo unos centímetros, porque se ha acercado bastante luego de que ella dijera que está muy distante en ese momento, e intenta hacerse el desentendido un poco hasta ver que ella saque tiernos sonrojos por lo muy cerca que están los labios de ambos y la espalda de Ann de ese roído árbol. Incluso él le pregunta, aliento rozándole la nariz, con el sobreactuado acto de quien no quiera la cosa, si desea que acorte la distancia aún más o ella misma tomará los honores. Sin embargo por un momento hubo olvidado, o quiso olvidar, que hablaba de **Ann**. Y ella, en vez de asustarse, le da un empujón que lo echa atrás —casi derramándole el vaso de café encima— y después de alejarlo, para avanzar, está solo un poquito abochornada, y sin calor en el rostro, y con los ojos un tanto dudosos. Y que Chitose se ría levemente de su cara de desconcierto, hace que sea Ann la que se ponga seria —o que cuando menos finja estarlo, de eso Chitose se percata con claridad— para mandarle a callar al mismo tiempo que cruza los brazos.

De momento no le importa que le ordene lo que sea, porque él siempre hace lo que quiere a fin de cuentas. Sus ratos juntos no son la excepción, aparte de que tras oír que por vez primera lo llamó ¨Senri¨ en lugar de ese respetuoso ¨Chitose-san¨ de varios años, siente que tal vez ella pueda cumplir más pequeños caprichos suyos.

Ann no se lo pondrá fácil ni cederá si se harta porque ya lo conoce, y porque él la conoce a ella, y pese a que le gusta como persona y amigo, no está para verlo como más que eso. Es claro que ella lo piensa tal como es claro que Chitose desea intentar igualmente. A pesar de que sabe que las emociones de una mujer no son precisamente tan sencillas como completar el paseo del caballo avanzando en L.

A su manera todos en Shitenhouji están interesados, ya sea porque tienen curiosidad, tienen preocupación o tienen las dos y se entrometen porque sus sospechas despertaron hace dos meses y la boca de Chitose se ha dormido desde el mismo momento en lo que respecta a hablar del tema.

Ya es muy extraño para él sentirse así y dejar que otros lo sientan a él ser así. Que no es correcto que sufran de su irritación a causa de su corazón, ni como se le escapa lo peor de él aunque no tenía idea, ni nadie imaginó tampoco, que esa parte suya existía de antes.

Pero como se trata de Chitose quien al final tiene la ventaja de la altura, y la intimidación por el rostro de enojo jamás antes visto, y está dispuesto a usar los dos, para variar. Aunque sabe que con eso a sus amigos no va a espantarlos ni tampoco va a detener las dudas, que le nacen a todos a su alrededor, que son las mismas dudas que él tiene sobre el asunto.

 _ **Del deseo surge el dolor; del deseo surge el miedo.**_ Miedo ante la desesperación seguramente, puesto que la excepción es que, muy a su pesar, no duda de que el deseo sea el camino por el que actualmente está vagando.

* * *

 ***Can't Pretend** de **Tom Odell.** Que no creo que tenga mucho que ver con el fic, ahora viéndolo mejor.

* * *

 **La frase del deseo, la encontré por ahí. Decían que era del budismo, y dije "esto es para Gin, pero creo que para Senri también funciona (?)" (xD)**

 **No pregunten qué wea fue esto. Ya sé que hay OOC —¿Porque hay, no?— quería hacer un darkfic total, pero me salió por la culata, no pude (:P)**

 **En fin, ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
